Years and Changes
by Salem
Summary: This is all the chapters together plus part six. Read please!
1. Years and Changes (parts 1-6)

Years and Changes...  
  
Note to disclaimers: I do not and never will own Gundam wing. SO, PLEASE do not sue me. Thanks! Enjoy the fic!  
  
Years and Changes...  
  
"Stop it." Relena Peacecraft told herself. She brushed a strand of her sandy blonde hair out of her face. She was sitting in a space shuttle headed for the colonies. "I can't help it though." Relena gazed out the window at the earth. It was beautiful from where she could see.   
  
"Miss Peacecraft, the shuttle will be landing in ten minutes. Please fasten your safety belt." The pilot said.   
  
Relena patted her seatbelt and continued looking out the window. She was headed for colony L2. She had to attend a meeting for the world nations. She sighed inwardly. She hated the meetings, and for some strange reason, Milliardo wouldn't let her see anyone. She was forbidden to be a normal teenager, or so she thought.  
  
"Do you have to be so protective, Milliardo?" Relena asked. Milliardo looked up. "Relena, I don't want you to get hurt, that's all." Milliardo replied. Noin winked at Relena. Milliardo didn't notice.   
  
When the shuttle landed, Relena hopped out and waited for Noin and her brother. Afterwards they went to the hotel and set up. Relena went straight to the meeting, mumbling under her breath.  
"I hate these dumb meetings."   
  
Noin watched as she got into the limo and left. She turned to Milliardo. "Milliardo, you can't be so protective. She needs to be a normal teenager." He glanced at her. "Well, I can't let her be assassinated, can I Noin?" Noin gave him an "if you say so" look before walking out the door to the pool. He eventually decided to take a dip too, leaving shortly after.  
  
******After the meeting...  
  
"Ugh! I can't stand those men! Hentai's!" Relena thought, her eyes flashing with anger. Walking on the street, she kicked an empty soda can. The meeting had gone well but Relena hated it because it was all men. "Don't they ever get any strong women in those positions?"   
  
She stopped at a newspaper stand and picked up a magazine. Her eyes quickly went over the mag before she dropped it back down. "Boring." Slowly, she continued walking down the desolate and surprisingly, empty street. "Empty?" She thought. "But just a minute ago there were people here. I wonder..."   
  
As she wandered over to a telephone booth something caught her eye. Cautiously, Relena walked over to see what or who it was. She saw a tall man with dark black hair. She walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Excuse me, sir?"   
  
The man turned around, facing her. Relena looked at him and dropped the folder of papers she'd been carrying. "You...but...I thought..." The man smiled evilly. "I see you've returned Miss Dorlian." Relena began to back away when one of the henchmen grabbed her from behind. Relena elbowed him, forcing him to let her go. Relena left the fallen papers, running towards the hotel.  
  
"Boss, should we catch her?" The henchman asked. The man shook his head. "In due time my friend. In due time."   
  
******At the hotel...  
  
Relena burst through the hotel room door. Milliardo and Noin, who were watching TV, jumped up. Relena plopped onto a nearby chair, gasping for air. Milliardo ran over to her, Noin following behind. "The...man, he...was there...he..." Relena said.   
  
"Who are you talking about, Relena?" Milliardo asked. A tear slid down her cheek. "His...his name is...Donako Mamioru." Relena managed. "He was a man who worked at my school during the war." "So what does he have to do with anything?" Noin asked. "I never told anyone this before but...but he raped me." Relena said. "So I transferred schools and haven't seen him since. Since now."  
  
Milliardo burst into rage. "HE WHAT?!" He stomped around the room cursing and screaming. "THAT BASTARD! I'LL KILL HIM! I'LL KILL HIM!" Relena watched and couldn't help but smile weakly. Noin gave Relena a small hug. "Are you going to be okay?" "Yes. I think." Relena replied. Noin nodded and turned to her raging fiancee.  
  
"MILIIARDO PEACECRAFT! STOP IT THIS INSTANT!" Noin shouted, pointing a finger at the couch. Milliardo stopped raging and sat down, angry as hell. Noin sat down next to him. "Now Milliardo, be an adult, not a child." He looked at her with blazing eyes. "What do you suggest I do then, NOIN?" He carried out the Noin, which earned him an angry look from his fiancee.  
  
Milliardo crossed his arms and turned his head. Noin glared at him. "How dare YOU, do that to me, you insignificant and stuck up-" Noin didn't get to finish because Milliardo had put a finger over her mouth. She looked at him puzzled. He stood up and walked over to where Relena was seated. He sat down next to her.  
  
Milliardo put a comforting hand on his sister's shoulder. "Don't worry Relena, Noin and I will protect you." Relena looked up and smiled. "Thank you brother, but if you don't mind, I'd like some alone time." Noin and Milliardo nodded and exited the room.   
  
Relena stared out the window. "What do I have to do to get rid of this past?" She knew the answer to that. She couldn't because the past was the past. Her past was never told to anyone. She shuddered at the thought of those past memories.   
  
She drifted off to sleep in the chair. She began to remember...  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Mr. Mamioru? What are you doing?" A young girl about fifteen asked.  
  
The man looked up and gave her an angry glare. "What do you want Miss Relena Peacecraft?" Relena stepped back a little. Donako Mamioru was a good but menacing looking man. He scared the daylights out of her. She wouldn't admit that though. She couldn't admit to being scared about anything.  
  
"I...I wanted to know why you're in the girl's restroom?" Relena asked. Donako gave her an evil grin. He walked up to her and grabbed her shoulders. Relena was surprised and scared. Before she could say anything, everything went black.  
  
The last thing she remembered was her low muffled scream.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Relena woke suddenly. She shuddered. She never thought something like that would happen to her. Milliardo didn't know any of these things. No one did, until now. Relena looked out the window. She realized she'd been sleeping a while because the sky was now shades of purple, orange, red, and yellow. She stood up and walked over to the window, staring out.  
  
"This is so beautiful." Relena thought. "Reminds me of someone I know." She sighed heavily and trudged to her room, smiling at Noin and Milliardo as she passed. She knew it was late but she had to get out. The air in the hotel room was stuffy and humid. Relena decided on a small walk. She wrote a note for her brother before leaving.  
  
******On the streets...  
  
"Feels good to be out of there." Relena thought. A crowd of people passed her, smiling. Relena smiled back before continuing. She spotted a cafe and went in. She ordered a small coffee and sat down. She thought about all she'd been through and those who'd helped her. One name kept repeating itself in her mind.  
  
"Heero..." Relena thought. She frowned as she thought of him. He hated her, he always had, and she knew it. She didn't understand. "Why do I love him if he doesn't love me?" She mentally slapped herself and continued sipping her coffee. Glancing at her watch, it read 11:30. Relena looked out the window impassively.  
  
A man walked by, tall with dark black hair. Relena recoiled back, hiding behind her coat. It was Donako. He was looking for her and she knew it. She quickly paid for her coffee and left, heading back towards the hotel. Luckily for her, the streets still buzzed with activity. The town was alive at night, not in the day.  
  
When she arrived at the hotel, she met a very unhappy (and I mean really unhappy) Milliardo awaiting her. Noin was standing behind him, a small frown on her face. Relena bit her lower lip, trying not to flinch under her brother's face.   
  
"Relena, where did you go?" Milliardo asked, hot-temperedly. "And may I say, without MY permission?" Relena couldn't stand it any longer. She looked at him. "I'm sorry Milliardo, I really am." Noin walked up to Milliardo. He turned to her, eyes blazing. Noin looked at him and shook her head. "She just went out to sort things out, that's all."  
  
"I understand that." Milliardo said glancing at Relena, who was staring at the moon. "But, with that Donako guy around, I'm not so sure, Noin." She smiled at him. "Don't worry. Relena is a big girl now." He nodded and went to talk to Relena.   
  
Relena was thinking of how much the moon looked like a graveyard from the colony. Her thoughts wandered...  
  
Heero? What would you think of me now?   
  
"Relena?" Milliardo said as he tugged her shoulder lightly. Relena made no response. He noticed the far away look in her eyes.  
  
Oh Heero! Can't you understand how much I love you? Relena let out a long and heavy sigh.  
  
Relena...  
  
Relena's head snapped up. Heero? Was that he just now?   
Milliardo looked at her. Something was going on. She had been hanging her head and then the next moment it snapped up again.  
  
If that was you Heero, I'm gonna find you...  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Relena ran down the street block. She stopped briefly at a stop sign. She looked both ways before slipping into and alley. She leaned against the wall, breathing lightly. What am I going to tell Milliardo and Noin when and if they ever do find me?  
  
For the past year Relena had disappeared without a trace. She hadn't even left a note saying when she would return or even if she would ever return. She reached in her pocket and unfolded some papers. She smiled lightly as she saw the picture of Noin, her, and Milliardo. It was after the incident with Donako on the colony.  
  
They had departed after Relena had heard Heero's voice in her mind. Of course, she didn't tell Milliardo and Noin that's why she wanted to leave. Now she was back on the colonies. L1 to be specific. She had visited the other colonies before and didn't find Heero. And she hadn't felt his presence.  
  
For some strange reason Relena knew when Heero was around. It was like a telepathic connection. I will find you Her eyes became determined. She folded the papers back up and placed them in her pocket. Carefully, she poked her head out to see if there were any of Donako's henchmen around. She saw none and proceeded back to base.  
  
Also, during the five-month period she had joined an organization of spies. Her code name was Slash. She had a Gundam named Lightning, which had a very powerful system. She had named it that because it was a very fast mobile suit. After that, Donako managed to find out where she was, and she was on the run since then.   
  
She checked in with base to make sure that Lightning's modifications were done. They were, so she headed towards the base to take lightning away. When she arrived a young boy, her age, with silky blonde hair greeted her. "Hey slash, find any henchmen?" Relena nodded.  
  
"Two actually, to be exact, Cyrus." Relena said taking the gun from her belt, reloading it. "But, you know me. Fast as lightning: The one and only Slash." Cyrus chuckled before handing her a machine gun. She took it, examining it thoroughly. "It's a new model." Cyrus replied. "Genna said you should take it for back up." Relena nodded.  
  
After she had talked to Cyrus, she headed for her room. It was simple with a small window, a bathroom, a bed, and a dresser with a small lamp. Relena took a quick shower. She was drying her hair when there was a knock at her door. "Hold a minute!" Relena said. She quickly slipped on her pajamas. Then headed over and opened the door.  
  
"Oh! Hello Max." Relena smiled. "Hi Relena. I just came to check on you." Max said with a grin. "So you are okay then?" Relena nodded. She waved to him as he walked off. Nice guy Relena shut her door, proceeding to her bed. She slipped underneath the covers, placing her gun in the holster on her hip belt.  
  
She tried to sleep but found it very hard to without the moonlight shining through the window. The organization she joined was in a secret underground facility. It was hidden and as far as she knew, no one had ever discovered it. She decided on getting a glass of O.J. She walked to the kitchen; surprisingly the lights were on. She strolled in.  
  
"Hey guys what's up?" Relena asked. Cyrus, Genna, Max, and Karl sat on the wooden crates, sipping beer. Well Karl and Genna were. Cyrus and Devin had coke. Relena joined in the conversation, smiling at the topic. It was mobile suits, her favorite. Relena listened intently as Genna explained.  
  
"There are two new models. The Capri and the Twin. They are very advanced I hear." Cyrus nodded. "I heard that too but also, I hear they've increased the power of Aries, Leos, and Taurus's." Max tapped his chin in thought. "Well, from what I know the leader of that organization, is Donako Mamioru." Relena froze, her eyes wide.  
  
Karl turned to her. "Slash, is somethin wrong?" Relena stood up and waved them goodbye. She ran towards her room, without the O.J. No! How can this be?! Donako, the leader of Crimzon Destroyers! No how can this be Relena threw on her undercover clothes. Without anyone knowing, she slipped down into the mobile suit chamber. She quickly hacked into the system, checking to see if Lightning's modifications were done. They were.  
  
Relena jumped into the cockpit, closing the hatch. She fired up the jet boosters and left. Cyrus heard and ran down. "RELENA WAIT! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Cyrus called, but it was too late. She had disappeared. Cyrus smiled. "Just as long as you take care of yourself. Be careful, Rel."   
  
Relena headed towards colony L2. I can't believe I'm going back there. I know I need to though Relena landed on the colony. She flew over L2, scanning everything through Lightning's system. She decided on going undercover again. She transformed Lightning into the aircraft and landed on L2's report station. She, in the voice of Relena Peacecraft, told the men to put Lightning in the storage chamber. Then jumping out as Slash, she headed towards the inner city. She had to find Donako.  
  
******Meanwhile...Somewhere...  
  
"Mr. Mamioru, what should we do?"  
  
Donako looked up then down again. "Well, let me see those papers again." One of the henchmen gave him the papers. He looked over them. Yes, Relena Dorlian, or should I say Relena Peacecraft He stood up, shoving the papers in his pocket. "I want you to find that brat and bring her back. Preferably alive, but dead if she gives too much trouble.  
  
The men nodded and left. Donako walked over to the window. He smiled cynically. "You will belong to him, Relena. You will." Donako went to the phone and called the L.S. organization. "Hello?" A boy answered. "Hello Devin. How are things?" "Great father. Have you captured her yet, I heard she left to the colony where you are staying." "No, I had no idea. Now that we know, we'll catch her though. Then she'll be yours." "Thank you father."  
"Just make sure Max keeps an eye on her." "I will, father."  
  
Donako hung up and sat down again. I will find you  
  
******On the streets...  
  
Donako must have his little guards out here somewhere Relena slipped silently through the streets, paying not heed to those who were passing by. In return they paid no heed. She didn't care; she just had to find Donako. She was turning a corner when she spotted one of his henchmen. She stood out from the corner, letting him see her. He did and followed her as she slipped into a dark alley. She readied her gun.  
  
The man saw her and was about to shoot but died too soon because she had shot him with a silencer. Relena walked over to him, taking his gun then searching his pockets. She found a small tape recorder and a crumpled up paper. She opened the paper, it read:  
  
Donako,  
I must deliver the goods now or else they will suspect. I need you to call me or see me at the cafe at 5:30. Come alone.  
  
Relena crumpled up the paper, shoving it into her pocket. What do you have up your sleeve now Donako? She looked at her watch. It was 4:50. This message is fresh, better go check it out. She raced over to the diner and waited. She had been waiting for about 30 minutes when a man walked in. She stared, aghast. Quatre! But he couldn't be working for Donako, could he? Relena stood up and went over to where he sat.  
  
"Hello, Quatre." Quatre looked at her oddly. "Do I know you from somewhere?" Relena smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's me Quatre, Relena." Quatre smiled. "Relena, glad to see you're doing well. How is everyone else? How is Miss Noin?" Relena bit her lower lip. "I wouldn't know. I ran away a year ago. I haven't been home since then." Quatre gave her a reassuring smile. "Well then, would you like to talk a while?"  
  
Relena nodded and they decided on a walk in the park. "So Quatre, how are things?" "Well, I've become the head of the Winner Corporation and live with Trowa." Relena looked at him. "You mean you're..." Quatre blushed but nodded. "Yes. Does that bother you or scare you?" Relena smiled. "Oh no! I was just surprised. I think it's cute." Quatre blushed again but smiled at her.  
  
"SO have you heard from the guys at all?" Relena asked. Quatre shook his head. "After the war, Trowa and I left, and we haven't heard from any of them since the end of the war." Relena sighed. She had hoped he'd know where Heero was but he didn't. She smiled at him. "How about I go to your place and catch up on things with you and Trowa?" "Okay. Let's go." Relena pressed a button on her heart locket. It was for Lightning. Take care. She and Quatre left.   
  
******Meanwhile...  
  
"Duo. You are such a jerk!" Hilde Schibeiker cried, hurling a book at him. Duo dodged it. "What was that for?!" "You're an inconsiderate asshole!" "Me?!" Duo said as Hilde threw an apple at his head. He caught it and took a bite. "Ooh! I hate you Duo Maxwell!" Hilde turned her back to him, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
Duo smiled lightly, heading over to her. "No you don't." He whispered in her ear. "Yes I do." Hilde replied over her shoulder. "No, you don't." He said again, inching closer to her. "Say's you?!" She asked whirling around to face him. "Yep." He said, his arms encircling her waist. Hilde was stunned. "What are you doing Duo?" Duo smiled mischievously. "Oh, nothin. Just havin a little fun with ya." Hilde looked at him.  
  
"What kind of fun?" She asked. "This kind." Duo said leaning over and kissing her on the lips. Hilde's eyes went wide as Duo continued to kiss her. Her body was getting hot. She placed her hands on his chest, pushing him back. He looked at her in surprise. "What?" Hilde wasn't sure. "What do you mean what? What are you doing Duo?" "What do you think I'm doing?" Hilde looked at him. "Kissing me." Duo nodded and proceeded to kiss her again. Hilde stopped him. He gave her a puzzled look.  
  
She backed away. "This is just fun flirting, not real love Duo. I don't want to be a fun flirt. I want to be loved." She turned her back to him and began walking away. Duo went after her. "But Hilde-" "No Duo. I know you don't love me, so just go away." Hilde returned to her room. "But how can I not love you, Hilde." Duo whispered softly before heading out to work on his Deathscythe. Hilde hadn't heard. Her own thoughts wandered to the pilot. "I wish you loved me, Duo Maxwell."  
  
******At base...  
  
Relena walked in. She passed Cyrus and Genna who were working on a mobile suit. They didn't notice her for which Relena was glad. She headed straight for her room. When she arrived there, she plopped down on her bed, falling asleep instantly. It had been a long day catching up with Quatre and Trowa. They hadn't heard from any of the Gundam pilots since the war. Needless to say, Relena was kinda disappointed. Well, really disappointed. She wanted to find Heero. Trowa had asked her why, she responded to him simply. She didn't know why and that was the truth.  
  
Max passed by her door, peeking through the door hole. He saw her sleeping and smiled evilly. Soon, she would belong to his brother Devin. Max, in truth, had no desire for Relena. He wanted that beautiful goddess, as he referred to her. He knew where she was but couldn't make any moves because that annoying American pilot was staying with her. He would have her, all in due time.  
  
He continued down the hall to the mobile suit chamber to help Genna and Cyrus. Meanwhile, Cyrus had been watching him. He had left the chamber to ask Relena a few questions when he spied Max looking through the door hole. Cyrus always thought he was kinda weird and he was a suspicious character. Now he knew something was up, he didn't know what exactly though. He set a goal; he had to find out for Relena's safety.  
  
As he headed back for the chamber he smiled. He was glad Relena had joined. In Relena's room she tossed and turned in bed. She had the same reoccurring nightmares each night. There was a man, Donako, and he would rape her. Then after she woke up and went back to bed, she had another dream. There was a young boy her age standing by a building. He looked like Heero. Relena would be walking over to him and then he'd fall to the floor. She'd run over to him only to see him laying a pool of blood. In a pool of his own blood. Relena would wake up screaming but shove the pillow over her head so that no one would hear.   
  
HEERO! WHERE ARE YOU?! Her mind would scream. Each time she was answered with silence. She had to find him. For now though, she could rest silently. AT least for now.  
  
part 3  
  
Damn, I wish this job wasn't so irritating.   
  
Catherine Bloom sat next to her brother and Quatre listening to them argue. "WILL YOU TWO JUST STOP THIS PLEASE?!" Quatre was quiet and Trowa just glared at her. Catherine gave him a death look before marching off to find (Guess who?) Rashid (bet no one expected that!).   
  
Immature kids. Catherine kept walking.  
  
******Somewhere...  
  
Damn! Sally sat underneath the dim lights of the building. Her partner sat with his arms crossed, leaning against the wall. Sally looked at him with distaste. I hate him. She fumbled with the zipper on her jacket. This is so boring. Why are we still here? I should have figured a way to get out already. Sally's eyes lit up for a minute then died down again. Never mind, he wouldn't do that.  
  
Wufai watched as Sally tried to sit comfortably on the wooden crate. She looked irritated. What a weak woman, I can't stand her. He shifted from his position of sitting to standing. She didn't glance at him. He knew she was thinking. Weak. He closed his eyes and sighed. We'll get out of here.  
  
******On the colony...L1...  
  
Oh shit! Hilde said as the blade cut her arm. It began bleeding a lot. Hilde clutched her arm, trying to stop the blood flow. "DAMMIT! THIS FUCKIN HURTS!" Hilde ran towards the house to get a bandage of some sort. At that moment Duo stepped in.   
  
Hmm...Wonder what Hilde's doin right now? Ah, probably fixin those dumb suits again. He wandered around the living room, eventually ending up outside. He had barely opened the door when someone knocked him down. Duo quickly gripped the persons arm. "OW! LET ME THE FUCK GO DUO!" Hilde screamed as more blood gushed from her cut.  
  
"SORRY!" Duo said letting her go. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?! YOU'RE BLEEDING!" Hilde glared at him. "NO DUH SHERLOCK! FUCK! CAN YOU AT LEAST HELP AND STOP TALKING?!" She rushed to the bathroom and stuck her arm under the faucet. CRAP! THIS STINGS! She began cleaning it with soap.  
  
Duo followed her. "Here, let me help." He said. He took a bottle of alcohol and poured it on her arm. SSSSSHHHHHIIIIIIITTTTTT! Hilde gritted her teeth as the alcohol cleaned her cut arm. Duo held her. "It's okay to cry if it hurts Hilde." She looked at him, giving a weak smile. "No, I'm fine. Thanks." After the bleeding had stopped he bandaged it.   
  
"Hilde, you should rest right now." Hilde gave him a look. "No, I need to finish the repairs on the suit." "No Hilde. Stay here. I'll finish it." Hilde stared. "Like hell you will Duo. Now get out of my way." Duo didn't budge. "No Hilde. You lost a lot of blood and you are weak." "If I was so weak, I wouldn't be up would I Duo." She tried pushing him out of the way but he still didn't move. She got mad.  
  
"DAMMIT DUO GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE WAY!" Hilde said standing up. "NO, SIT DOWN!" Duo said. Hilde had never seen him so mad and was about to do so, but her stubbornness got the best of her. "NO! I DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU!" "JUST DO IT!" "NO YOU JERK!" "HILDE STOP THIS!" "NO!" Hilde said starting to tear up at the eyes. Duo was surprised.  
  
"Hilde, I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Hilde hung her head. "I'm fine." She said in a low whisper. "Just go. I just want to be alone." Duo didn't move. "What are you still doing here?" Hilde asked. "Why won't you just go away?" "Because I want to stay here." Hilde looked at him with surprise. "Why?" Duo smiled lightly as Hilde slid down to the floor, leaning against the bathtub. "Do I have to give a reason?" He asked. "Or can I just stay here?" She nodded slowly before weakness and sleepiness claimed her.  
  
Duo sat down next to her, draping an arm over her shoulder. She was sleeping peacefully. He looked at her and smiled. To think she tried to kill me. He grinned at the thought. And to think I never would have met her before that. Duo picked her up and carried her to the room. He set her down and headed outside. "Rest well, Hilde." He said before leaving.  
  
******At Base...  
  
Relena bolted up in bed, wiping the sweat off her forehead. Ugh! When will I stop having those same dreams?! Why won't they just go away?! She threw on her clothes and stumbled out the door. Heading for the kitchen, she stopped when she heard someone whispering. She put her ear to the sound. It was Max. She couldn't quite make out everything he was saying but she heard, "She won't ever know what hit her," and, "Sure Devin." Relena slid silently down the hall towards the kitchen, without the Max noticing.  
  
Somethin is up. Relena walked in. Cyrus was sitting at the table with Genna and Karl. Karl was looking at a blueprint, Genna was sipping her coffee, and Cyrus was reading a book. Relena took a seat next to Cyrus, pouring her own cup of O.J. "Morning Slash." Relena smiled. "Hey Cy." She sipped a bit of O.J. "So, what up Genna?" Genna looked up. "Well, I just received a bit more info on the Capri and Twin. They seem to be almost as powerful as Gundam's but since they are dolls, we don't know for sure."   
  
"Well, we do know that they are inferior in that way, don't we?" Max said walking in. Relena didn't look at him. He was nice but there was still somethin about him that made her nervous. And after hearing that conversation she had to know what he was up to. She excused herself and headed towards the MS chamber. She gazed at Lightning, who had returned (DUH, HUH?!), with happiness. He was the only thing Relena had to keep herself from going over the edge sometimes. She ran her fingers over the cold metal surface, smiling.  
  
"I see you and Lightning have become really attached lately." Max said. Relena spun around. "Y...yes, I have. That isn't bad is it?" Max shook his head, walking over to her. "This Gundam sure is a good one, just like Epyon." Epyon happened to be the brother or model of Lightning. Relena was glad that this was so for she remembered when Milliardo used Epyon. Max came up behind her. "So Slash wanna go with me somewhere?" Relena looked at him suspiciously. "Um...no thanks Max. I'll just go see Cyrus now." She quickly walked away, not looking back. Whoa, creepy.  
  
******Somewhere...(Too many somewhere's huh?)  
  
Sally listened as the footsteps came nearer. She glanced upward from their holding cell. This sucks. If only Wufai hadn't taken this stupid mission. She looked at him with anger. BUT he is Wufai, a Gundam pilot, a fighter for justice. Oh yeah AND asshole. She smiled at that thought. "What are you smiling about woman?" Sally snapped out of her thought. She glared at him but didn't answer.   
  
Wufai looked at her skeptically. "Well?" "Nothin. Just shut up." She turned her back to him. "I don't have to listen to you." "Yeah well, someone should put a metal bar over your mouth, Wufai. No one cares about your stupid justice. Get lost." Wufai got angry. "INJUSTICE!" He cried as Sally threw her scrunchie at his face. "Shut up." She said before trying to get comfortable again. Jerk. Weak woman.  
  
******At Quatre's...  
  
"Trowa?" Trowa looked up. "Yes Catherine?" "Have you seen Rashid?" Quatre, who was sitting next to Trowa looked at her. "Why would you be wanting to see him?" Catherine blushed and turned the other way. "Just have some questions for him. That's all." Trowa and Quatre eyed her carefully. "Surrrreeee. Whatever you say Cathy." Trowa said before he and Quatre walked out of the room. Catherine smiled and continued to look for him.  
  
She was walking down the hall when she bumped into him. "Oh! Hello Rashid. I didn't see you there." Rashid smiled. "I'm sorry Miss Catherine. Have you seen Master Quatre?" Catherine nodded and pointed towards the outside. "Want to come with me?" She smiled. "Sure, why not?" He and Catherine walked outside.  
  
******On L2...  
  
"Donako, what do you want?" A figure asked from the shadows. Donako looked up from his papers. "Ah, so you finally decided to come. Please sit down." The man sat down. He had chocolate brown hair and wore a white shirt with a black vest over it. He had black pants on and a black cap covering his eyes and face. "So what is it that you want?" Donako smiled evilly.   
  
"I want you to bring in that shipment. It was supposed to be brought yesterday but I understand that you didn't show. Well, neither did I, so I want you to bring them to my place. By the way, how's the search going?" The young man cringed, but it didn't show. "It is going well. I believe I know where Miss Dorlian or Miss Peacecraft is." "Good. Hurry though. Devin is not a patient person. Anyway, don't forget that shipment." The man nodded. "I won't Mr. Mamioru." Donako waved. "Good doing business with you Mr. Yuy."   
  
part 4  
  
What was he to do now? He walked aimlessly down the empty streets. He knew he had to find Relena but he didn't know where she was. He didn't talk to the Gundam pilots anymore because he had become an assassin after the war. He still had the perfect soldier instinct but he worked for anyone who would pay him. This particular job however was hard. He was ordered to kill Relena Peacecraft.  
  
Where will I find her? Will I be able to do it? These questions ran through his head. He walked into his apartment, slamming the door shut. He was beyond frustrated right now. He needed sometime to think and sometime to rest. He plopped down on the bed, eventually falling into a deep slumber.  
  
******Meanwhile...on L1...  
  
Hilde awoke in her room, which was pitch black with the curtains closed. She sat up and rubbed her temples with her fingers. She winced when she moved her left arm, remembering it had been cut. Carefully and silently she walked out of her room and into the living room. She giggled lightly at the sight.   
  
Duo was sleeping on the couch, sprawled on his back. She walked over to him and smiled. He looked so cute with his braid falling over his shoulder, even if he was snoring. She couldn't help but laugh when he fell off the couch but continued to sleep. She laughed louder as he started hugging her legs. "Teddy bear..." He said in a loud whisper. Hilde couldn't take it any more as she fell to the ground laughing with tears streaming down her face.  
  
This woke Duo up. He stared at Hilde who was on the floor, rolling and gripping her sides. "What are you laughing about?" Hilde stopped and looked up. "Just at the fact that you were hugging my legs and saying teddy bear and..." She trailed off bursting into a fit of laughter once again. Duo looked at her. She looked absolutely hysterical laughing and rolling around on the floor. He knelt down and smiled at her.  
  
"You are like a teddy bear ya know." She stopped laughing and stood up. "Damn you." She whispered under her breath as she sat cross-legged on the floor, across from Duo. He gestured to her. "Care to explain?" "Explain what you dope?" Hilde asked bewildered. "The reason for your actions and words towards ME lately." Duo replied. Hilde looked down at the floor. She played with her fingers nervously. "Well, I...I can't."   
  
Duo looked at her suspiciously. "Why not? Is it a secret?" Hilde nodded. "A really big secret." He scooted closer to her. "Can you tell me?" She shook her head. "No, I'm too embarrassed to." Could it be that she loves me?" Duo thought for a moment. "Is it something about me?" Hilde's eyes widened. Does he know? God! Please don't let him know! "Maybe, maybe not. Why?" "Just checkin. If you wanna talk later then I'll be outside workin." He got up and left, figuring he'd rather not hear what she had to say. Fearing it might change everything between them.  
  
******At Base...  
  
"Genna, have you seen Cyrus?" Genna looked up. "No Slash, haven't seen him since an hour or so ago." Relena looked disappointed. She waved goodbye to Genna and headed towards the mobile suit chamber. Please don't be there. She thought. When she entered she saw no one. She jumped into lightning and was off again. Cyrus who'd been waiting followed her in his mobile suit.   
  
Relena headed towards colony L1. Maybe I'll find him there. She scanned the place for any possible landings. She found one, which happened to be Duo's junkyard. She landed there, instantly pulling her assassin mask over her hair and face. She was jumping out of Lightning when a person came running up to her.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" A girl with shoulder length blue hair asked. "My name is Slash. My mission is to destroy the Crimzon Destroyers. Now, move." Relena said going around Hilde. "Wait! Maybe we could help you. My friend and I have heard of that organization and intend on destroying it also." Relena turned around. "What is your name?" Hilde bit her lip. What if this woman is s a spy? I'll just give her a fake name. "My name is Calima." Relena looked at her oddly. Odd name.   
  
"Would you like to come inside then?" Hilde asked. Relena nodded and walked into the place cautiously. Duo, who had been watching TV, looked up. "Who are you?" Relena froze. She knew who that was. "Duo Maxwell, I presume." Duo jumped up from his seat. "Who, how did you know my name?" Relena smiled pulling off her mask. "Because, I'm Relena Peacecraft. Hilde smiled and Duo's jaw dropped to the ground.  
  
"Why am I not surprised that you are still living here, and with Hilde I might add." Relena said making herself comfortable on a chair. Duo and Hilde walked over to her. "So what brings you here?" "Well Hilde, I have come for some information." "What kind?" Duo asked. "On Heero Yuy." Hilde and Duo raised an eyebrow. "Why?" Hilde asked. "Because I need to find him and tell him some important things. Have you seen him?" "Not since the war."  
  
Relena hung her head in defeat. Where am I ever gonna find him? "I must go then." Relena ran to her Gundam leaving immediately for colony L2. "Well that was short." Duo said. Hilde nodded. Odd. She left just like that. I guess I'll tell Duo the other reason she came. Hilde sat Duo and herself down, then began explaining.  
  
******Meanwhile...   
  
"Ya know, we might get caught." Catherine whispered to Rashid. "Why? I do not see Master Quatre anywhere." Catherine smiled. "You are naughty." "So are you."  
  
Trowa and Quatre walked down the hall. "Where is that sister of mine?" Trowa said. "I don't know, but where is Rashid?" Trowa turned to Quatre who turned to him. "You don't think!" They both said. "OH NO! CATHERINE, RASHID!" They ran crazily down the hallway. Screaming their names.  
  
******At Heero's apartment...  
  
Heero woke groggily. He looked out the window. It was still daylight, somewhat. He decided to go out for a while. He threw on his usual attire (No not his spandex and etc., his new outfit which I described in chap. 3) and proceeded into the city. He walked down the sorta crowded streets. He saw many people laughing, smiling, and just being their ages. He wanted to do all that, but he was an assassin. Trained to kill. To kill Relena Peacecraft.  
  
He was walking down a dark alley when he bumped into someone. He looked down and saw a girl in an all black leather outfit, with sandy blonde hair. "Relena?!" The girl looked up. "Heero?!" She stood up quickly and backed up, putting her hand on her gun. "What are you doing here?" She asked. He looked at her coldly. "I should be asking you the same, but I don't have time to waste." Relena looked at him puzzled. "What do you want?" "To capture you." Heero said advancing on her. Relena kept backing up.   
  
"No. This isn't the Heero I knew." She whispered under her breath. She did a back flip and ran out the alley, with Heero in pursuit. She had barely reached the end of the block when someone hit her over the head. She fell to the ground unconcious. Heero looked up and saw a boy. The boy grinned evilly. "Just call me Devin, Mr. Yuy."  
  
part 5  
  
Ugh! Where the hell am I?! Relena looked around the room. It was dimly lit, covered with dark black shadows. She started to move but was pulled back. Shackles! Arrgg! She shivered. Why is it so cold? She looked down and let out an angry gasp. Those hentai bastards! they had dressed her like a skank. She wore a small black leather bikini top with a black silk skirt. The skirt had a slit that went all the way up to her thigh.   
  
Relena growled in anger. How dare they do this to me! She hung her head. It was no use for the shackles were made of heavy iron and held her tight. She was cursing under her breath when two men walked in. her eyes went wide as she looked up. She saw Heero and some other man she never met before. The man strutted over to her. He raised a hand to her cheek. Relena tensed.   
  
"I finally have you Miss Relena Peacecraft." He turned to Heero. "All thanks to Mr. Yuy over there." Relena couldn't believe Heero would do such a thing. She looked at him for minute. He looked away from her. He had never meant to do this but he had accepted it as a mission. Therefore he had to do it. "My name is Devin Mamioru. I believe you've met my father Donako. Right?" Relena's head bolted up.  
  
"YOU BASTARD! YOU'LL BE SORRY YOU EVER DID THIS TO ME! YOUR FATHER WILL DIE AT MY HANDS AS WILL YOU! RELEASE ME!" Relena screamed, pulling on the shackles. Devin slapped her hard across the face, leaving a red mark. Relena looked at him, eyes blazing. "Do not speak of my father in such a way Miss Peacecraft or you will die." Heero, who had been in the shadows, watched the whole thing.  
  
He was fighting the urge to go over and beat the crap out of Devin. He couldn't though. Wait a minute! What the hell am I thinking? I don't care for her; she's an annoyance? Isn't she? Heero pondered this for a moment but was broken from his thoughts by Relena's screams. He looked over and saw Devin slap her again and again. Heero couldn't take it anymore. "Mr. Devin, your father wishes to see you." Devin looked at Heero, nodded, then proceeded to Donako's chambers.  
  
Meanwhile Relena was trying to control herself. The pain in her face was hurting a lot and she thought she might faint. A couple of tears rolled down her cheeks, burning as they fell. "Why?" She looked up, then down again. "What do you want?" Heero looked at her for a few moments, then he lifted her chin up. She looked into his Prussian blue eyes, feeling lost in their depths. "Why are you doing this to me? Why didn't you just kill me?"   
  
"Because." Was all Heero said before leaving the chambers. Relena looked down at the ground. "Oh Heero, why won't you talk to me?" In the hall, Heero walked down to his chambers and sat. What's happening to me? An image of Relena flashed in his mind. He could see her ocean blue eyes, her smile, her sandy-blonde hair being whipped around in the wind. He shook his head trying to get rid of the image.  
  
******On colony L1...  
  
Hilde sat reading a book while Duo scarfed down his and hers breakfast. She looked up and smiled. "Duo could you eat slower, you might choke." Duo looked up from his waffle. "Um...no because I love food." Hilde watched as he went back to eating. He's so cute when he does that. She shook her head. What am I thinking? We're only friends. She let out a long, heavy sigh.  
  
"Somethin wrong Hilde?" Duo asked. Hilde shook her head. She stood up and began walking outside. "Where are ya goin?" Hilde turned to him. "To fix my mobile suit. Why?" Duo strode over to her. "Hilde, I thought we discussed this." She looked at him with a smirk. "We did but I never agreed to do what you said." Duo narrowed his eyes. "That's true but remember what happened last time you fought?"   
  
Hilde growled. "Not funny Duo." She pushed him out of the way, going towards the outside. He grabbed her arm. "Leave me alone Duo." "No. I won't let you do this." "Do what? Fight? I never said I was going to go fight. I just said I was going to fix a suit, that's all." Duo refused to let go. "Yeah but I don't even want you to think about mobile suits anymore." Hilde looked at him shocked. "WHAT?! Duo, that's my hobby. I can't not do it ya know."  
  
"Yeah you can." Duo said. "No I can't. Just like you can't not fight when you are given missions, so leave me alone." She started out the door again when Duo grabbed her, pulling her towards him. "Hilde, please don't. I want you to stay here with me." Hilde laughed. "That's a first Duo. What's your next joke? I love you Hilde?" She began laughing. Duo smiled as he moved his face closer to hers, chuckling softly. "That's right Hilde." Her heart began beating very fast. "What?" Duo smiled wider. "Just what I said. I love you."  
  
Hilde laughed nervously. "You're just j...joking again. Are...aren't you Duo?" His expression didn't change. "Nope. Not jokin." Hilde suddenly felt very light headed. Duo supported her, embracing her. "I always will, remember that." Duo said. He leaned over and brushed her lips with his. "Now, how about that secret." He said. "The secret was that I love you too." Hilde said. Duo smiled goofily, before picking Hilde up in his arms, laughing like an insane person, and ran off with her. Their laughter could be heard from outside the house.  
  
******Sally and Wufai...  
  
Thank god we escaped. It was beginning to get awkward in there, not to mention irritating with Wufai. Sally smiled as the building smoldered into ashes, previously being set on fire. Wufai stood a couple of feet away, arms crossed and smirking. He watched as Sally walked over to the runs of the building, kicking pieces of rubble as she passed. He smiled when he saw her wave to him. She didn't notice. She is really brave. WHAT AM I THINKING?! SHE'S A WOMAN! WEAK! Wufai shook the thoughts from his head. Sally saw his frustration.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" She asked in a plain voice, reloading her gun. Wufai said nothing. He turned and began walking towards the forest. Sally glared at him. He's such a jerk, yet very soft and caring underneath. I wish he knew. I wish I knew. She sighed and followed him into the forest.  
  
******At Quatre's...  
  
"RASHID! WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?!" Quatre yelled at his head servant who was sitting in a chair, taking a scolding. Trowa was just shaking his head at Catherine. She looked angry. Walking over to him she stopped then slapped him in the back of the head. "DON'T THINK I HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU TROWA! I'M OLDER AND CAN DO AS I PLEASE!" Trowa stood there for a moment then began rubbing his head.   
  
Quatre had stopped yelling and was pacing back and forth. Trowa smiled at him. Quatre smiled back. Catherine rolled her eyes and Rashid did nothing. "What are we gonna do with you two?" Quatre said. Trowa talked to Quatre and they decided. "We have decided." They announced.  
  
******At the Peacecraft Mansion...  
  
"Do you think we'll ever find her?" Noin asked. Milliardo Peacecraft looked out the window of Noin's and his bedroom. They both sighed. "I don't know Noin. I wish I did."  
  
******At Donako's...  
  
Heero awoke, drenched in sweat. He wiped some off his forehead. What is wrong with me? Why can't I do this? He took a quick shower in his chamber, got dressed, then headed out towards Relena's holding cell.  
  
Relena stood, still shackled to the wall. She was sleeping, but very lightly. Whenever she heard a noise she would jerk her head up. She was dozing off again when she heard footsteps in the hall. She pretended to be asleep. Heero stepped in, closing the door behind him. Relena saw him and continued pretending. When Heero reached her, he raised a hand to the side of her face.  
  
"Why can't I kill you?" He whispered to himself, or so he thought. A tear slid down her cheek, landing on Heero's finger. Heero, alarmed, pulled his hand back. He lifted her chin and met her eyes. Her eyes glistened but she was trying to hide her hurt. "Heero," She said, "Why won't you just leave me? Or kill me? Heero looked at her for a moment. She spoke again. "PLEASE HEERO! JUST END MY LIFE RIGHT NOW! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M MISERABLE?" The tears started to fall down her face more rapidly. Heero was surprised by her actions but made no attempt to kill her or quiet her.   
  
"Please...kill me..." Heero just couldn't figure her out. She wants me to kill her? Why? Relena stopped crying and looked at him. "Heero, why did you do this to me? Why did you bring me to Devin? Do you hate me that much?" "No." was all he said. Relena looked at him, puzzled. "Then why?" She whispered. "There must be a reason. Please talk to me Heero!" Heero turned away from her. "I can't." He said over his shoulder. Relena smiled forlornly. "I didn't think you would anyway."  
  
I can't tell her. It would endanger her life. Heero turned to face her again. She had set her head back down so that all he saw was her sandy blonde hair. He walked up to her and placed his arms around her waist. Relena immediately looked up, question in her eyes. "Just be quiet." He said. "Why?" "Because, I said so." She rested her head on his shoulder. I wish we could stay like this forever. A similar thought ran through Heero's head.   
  
"Heero?" "Hmm?" "Why are you doing this? Don't you want to kill me?" "Yes." Was all he could manage. The truth was he didn't. How could he? He had and still did love her since he first laid eyes on her at the beach, when she discovered him. He remembered when she asked him to join the party and to dance with her. She was the only kind person to him. She loved him. Love. It was but a word to him until he met her. Every time he had a mission he would try to forget about her, since every time she found him.  
  
He tightened his grip around her waist. Relena smiled. "What are you thinking, Heero?" Just as he was about to answer, they heard footsteps coming towards them. Heero released Relena, darting into the hallway back to his chamber. The door to her cell opened. It was Devin. He steeped through. "I have come to ask something of you Miss Peacecraft." Relena glared at him. "I'm not telling you anything!" She spit in his face. He slapped her on her still bruised cheeks, making then redder.   
  
"Where are the other Gundam pilots?" "I'm not telling you, you filthy dog!" Devin hit her again. "I DEMAND IT! TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE!" "NEVER! I WON'T LET YOU HURT THEM!" "YOU WILL TELL ME OR I'LL KILL YOU!" "THEN GET IT OVER WITH DEVIN! I'D RATHER DIE THAN TELL YOU THERE WHEREABOUTS YOU ANIMAL!" He punched her in the stomach. Relena jerked forward, coughing up blood from her mouth. "Now tell me." "Never." She whispered. He began to beat her severely. He punched her in the stomach, kicked her, slapped her, then he did the worst thing. He raped her. Relena cried, remembering when his father had done the same. Then he left. Relena cried and cried. Pain flowing through her body until she went unconscious.   
  
******  
Heero went to her chamber in the morning after Donako and Devin had left. He gasped at what he saw. Relena was now on the floor in a small pool of dried up blood. He ran to her, knelt down and picked up her body. She was breathing but very shallowly. A tear slid down his cheek. "No..." He became angry. "Devin you're gonna pay."  
  
part 6(where most of ya left off...)  
  
"OH DUO! WHERE ARE YOU?" Hilde walked around the house searching for her boyfriend. "NOT TELLING HILDE MY LOVE!" Hilde laughed to herself. After they'd told each other their feelings they had decided on playing a little game of hide and seek. Hilde happened to be it. She just turned a corner when someone put a hand over her mouth. She struggled but couldn't escape. Then she bit on the person's hand. After the person let go she screamed. "DDDUUUOOOO! HELP ME!"   
  
After she screamed she was knocked out. The assailant dragged her out the door, leaving a note on the table. When Duo heard his girlfriend's scream he rushed out from his hiding place. Unfortunately he was too late. He saw the note, opened it and read it. It read:  
  
Duo Maxwell,  
  
Ah, poor little Gundam Pilot. Sadly to say to you, I feel bad for your loss but I am happy as well. Although you lost, I gained. Now the beautiful goddess in mine, and you will never find her. And you will never ever see her again. But if you want to try, you are welcome too. I don't recommend it though. You will be killed if spotted.  
  
Anonymous  
  
Duo let out a yell. "DAMN YOU!" He hung his head. "Oh your wrong whoever you are, I will find Hilde. I will." Duo started laughing cynically. "I will have my revenge."  
  
******In Heero's chamber...  
  
Fresh blood spilled out of Relena's mouth as she coughed. Heero wiped it away with a wet cloth. "Where...am...I?" Relena asked trying to sit up, but a pair of strong arms held her down. She thought it was Devin and began thrashing and screaming. "Be quiet Relena." She stopped. It was Heero she realized. "Heero?" "Yeah?" "Where am I?" "In my chamber. Relena?" "Yes?" "What did Devin do to you?" Relena closed her eyes, wishing Heero had not brought up the question or topic.  
  
"Shouldn't you already know? After all, you're the one that brought me here. You signed my death certificate Heero." Relena coughed, more blood spilling from her mouth. He wiped it away again. "I didn't. You did when you became a spy and joined that organization." "Yeah, well at least I picked the right kinda organization to join. Not one where'd I'd be working for the wrong kinda people, Heero." Heero smirked. "So, that makes me wrong and you right?" "No. It makes us both wrong. I think we both made a mistake." Relena said, pushing herself into sitting position. She coughed again, causing a small spot of blood to land on her shirt. Heero had changed her clothing. "Excuse me." She wiped the blood from her face with the back of her hand.   
  
"So Heero?" "Hmm?" "Can you tell me why I was captured?" Heero looked at her hard. "Haven't you figured it out yet?" "Well, I have figured out the part that Devin wanted me, but what does he want with you and the other Gundam pilots?" Heero just stood there thinking about what she had said. "What did he tell you?" "He wanted to know where the others were staying. I guess he didn't ask much about you since he has you already." "He has me? What do you mean Relena?" "I mean he doesn't have to send people out to capture you, after all you're working for him. What need is there to know about you?" Heero's eyes went wide.  
  
Fortunately for him Relena didn't notice. She was trying to clean her shirt, or rather Heero's shirt. He's been using me? Well shit Heero, no duh! He made you capture Relena you fuck! Heero shook his head trying to get rid of the thoughts that were entering his mind. That's means he wants to kill me and the others and keep Relena alive for himself. Why, I'll kill him. He can't have Relena! Shut the fuck up Heero! Relena doesn't mean anything to you. By now Relena had stopped trying to clean the shirt and had noticed Heero battling with himself. "Heero? Are you okay?"  
  
Heero snapped out of his thoughts. "I'm fine." He said in the same monotone voice as usual. She sighed. Why is he always so cold? Oh well. That's how it will be. "Well since you're FINE, can I escape or are you gonna keep me here?" Heero shook his head. "I'll let you go, even though I don't really want to just hurry before Devin gets back." Relena turned to go. "Heero I have one question. "What's that?" "How come your letting me go? Don't you hate me? Just tell me the truth, I can handle it."   
  
Heero walked up to her and slipped an arm around her waist. How could I hate her? She is so beautiful to me. I have to tell her. NO! HEERO YUY, YOU BETTER STOP THIS SHIT BEFORE YOU DO SOMETHING UNECCESARY! Heero was tired of listening to his stupid conscious. While he was doing this, Relena was just standing there, with a surprised look on her face. What are you doing Heero? Finally Heero couldn't stand it any longer. He leaned over and brushed her lips with his own. Relena was surprised but didn't resist. After they parted Relena gave him a questioning look.   
  
"Aishiteru my Relena." He whispered in her ear. "I love you too, my Heero." He looked at her. "You do?" She smiled, pulling him closer. "Of course I do silly. How could I not?" Heero smiled at her. Relena smiled too, watching his face. "Let's go." Heero said grabbing her hand. They ran out and escaped back to the Sank Kingdom without notice.  
  
******At the Sank Kingdom...  
  
Milliardo paced the room irritated. "Lucrezia? Have you seen my papers?" Noin watched as he paced the room, shifting in her chair. "No my love. I haven't." "DAMMIT! FUCK THIS STUPID NATION! SHIT!" Noin stood up and gave him a hug. "Milliardo my love, it's Relena isn't it?" He calmed down returning Noin's hug. "Yes. Where could she have gone? Why didn't she leave a note?" "Maybe because she wanted some privacy." He gave her a look. Noin just smiled. "What are you smiling at?" he asked somewhat annoyed.  
  
"Nothing. I just recently figured out that maybe Relena's okay and that she just ran off because a certain somebody wouldn't let her be free, or see other people, or-" Milliardo put a finger to her mouth, instantly silencing her. "Lucrezia my love, your mouth has run away with you again. May I suggest quiet?" "Make me." she said with a giggle. "As you wish, my dearest." He pressed his lips to hers, hugging her tighter. Noin didn't pull away. She just enjoyed the moment. They were getting a little bit more serious when the door burst open.  
  
"NOIN! BROTHER! WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" A voice shouted. "What the...RELENA!" "IT'S ME!" Relena said. Milliardo and Noin just sat there, arms still around each other, gawking. Milliardo finally stood up and walked over to Relena giving her a big hug. He turned to the person next to her. "What is HE doing here?" Milliardo hissed. Noin silenced him. "Oh! Heero is just here...with me!" Heero stood behind Relena, away from Milliardo, who had his fist clenched and looked very angry. "Now brother, leave Heero alone." He stopped and turned to Relena again. "Where did you go? AND without my permission?"   
  
"That's one of the reason's I left." Relena said with a sigh. "Well anyway, I'm going to my room to discuss some things with Heero." She and Heero headed out the room and towards Relena's. "Why is your brother so over protective?" Heero asked, encircling her waist with his arms. "Because he just is. Don't worry about that though. I'll deal with him." Milliardo, being his nosy self peeked into the hall and saw Heero and Relena. "WHAT THE FUCK! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY SISTER!" He started to run down the hallway when Noin grabbed his collar. "Lucrezia! Why did you do that?!" "Well, for one, what they do is none of your business. Two, we were doing something. Remember?" Milliardo thought for a moment then remembered. He gave her a sly grin   
before shutting the door.   
  
******At Quatre's...  
  
"TROWA! I FOUND HER!" For the past hour or so, Quatre and Trowa had been looking for Catherine. "Damn you Quatre." She kicked him in the shin, causing him to yelp in pain. "Tro- OW!" He fell to the floor, clutching his shin and calling for his friend. Eventually Trowa came. He knelt down and helped his injured friend sit up. "What happened?" "What the hell does it look like?! Your sister kicked me! Quatre whined." "Well, what can I do about that?" "Nothing probably. But you can pay her back when you find her." Quatre rubbed his shin once more before standing and leaving.   
  
"Was it something I said, Quatre?" Quatre waved him away. "No. I have to go see Dorothy." "Okay. Well see ya then Quatre. Gotta go find Star. By the way if you see Catherine tell me, I'll be at Star's!" Trowa ran off to find his girlfriend. Quatre went to find Rashid to ask him where Dorothy might be. I can't believe that Trowa and I went out! I guess we were afraid of our emotions. Thank god I know Dorothy loves me or else who would I have? Anyway, that doesn't matter because I love her and Trowa loves Star. Star was a cousin of Quatre's who was visiting. He had just entered his room to change when someone tackled him.  
  
"Hey." Dorothy said. "Oh! Dorothy, you scared me! Anyway hello angel." Quatre said. "Um...Dorothy?" "Yes?" "Can you get off me?" Dorothy hopped off and extended a hand to help Quatre up, which he took. As soon as he was up he pulled Dorothy into hug. "So where's Trowa and Star? Being naughty again?" "No, but we can be naughty." Dorothy smiled at him. "Hmm...sound good." Quatre and Dorothy shut the shades and the door. (Hmm...I wonder?!)  
  
******In The woods...  
  
There was a loud crash then laughter. Wufai ran out of his tent to see Sally rolling on the floor in the middle of a pile of firewood. She was drenched and muddy. He walked up to her and frowned. "What are you laughing at woman? What about the firewood?" Sally looked up from her laughing, scowling at him. "Go away Wufai. I was enjoying myself. If you want firewood get it yourself." Sally said, dusting herself off and heading towards the pond. "INJUSTICE!" Wufai cried walking after her. Sally stepped into the pond, watching Wufai from the corner of her eye.   
  
Wufai sat himself on a rock. Sally turned to him. "What are you doing here?" "Well I can't let you do anything foolish woman." "Don't call me that. Anyway why would you care? And don't tell me it's about Justice." Wufai was speechless. I can't tell her the truth can I? I know she doesn't see feel the same. After all, I treat her so badly. "Well are you gonna answer or not?" Wufai said nothing still. Sally exited the water and joined him up on top of the rock. "What's the matter Wufai?" At the sound of her voice Wufai jumped a little. "Do I scare you that much?" "N...no. I just was startled." He moved away from her a little.   
  
"Wufai?" "What?" "Can I tell you something WITHOUT you making fun of me?" "I guess. What is it?" "Um...I have to tell you, I like you Wufai and not in a friendly way either." Wufai just sat there in awe. "You like me?" He said finally. She looked away. "yes." Wufai smiled to himself. She likes me. "Sally?" Her head spun around immediately. "You called me Sally." He nodded. "I like you too." Sally just stared for a minute then smiled. "What do we do now?" "I don't know." Wufai said. "A hug?" Sally suggested, realizing it was too early for anything else. "Okay." Wufai put his arms around Sally, enjoying the way it felt to hold her. They fell asleep listening to the sound of each other breathing.  
  
******At Base...  
  
Cyrus paced around nervously. Where are you slash? "What's the matter stranger?" He looked up to see Genna and Karl standing in the hallway. "Nothin really. I'm just worried about Slash." Genna nodded. "So am I. I wonder where she could be? She hasn't had any missions, has she Karl?" "Not as far as I know. I haven't assigned her any. Should we check up on lightning's whereabouts?" They agreed to do so and headed towards the computer. Cyrus hacked in and scanned. "OM MY GOD! KARL, GENNA COME HERE!" They ran over. "What?" "Look at this. It says that Lighting is at the Sank Kingdom! HOW CAN THAT BE GENNA?!" "I don't know but we'll find out."  
  
"Any way I can help?" A voice said. Cyrus turned to look and gasped. A girl with long fuschia hair, violet eyes, and tan skin stood in the doorway. She wore a simple black body suit and her hair was in a ponytail. "Who are you?" Cyrus asked. "My name is Veisha. I'm a member of the Sank Kingdom's spy organization. Can I be of service?"  
  
******In Relena's room...  
  
"Heero, I need to talk to you about the other Gundam pilots." He looked at her and nodded. "Well, I think you should meet them again. Besides you're going to have to plan something to keep Devin and Donako from destroying the earth. Also they have new models, the Twin and the Capri. They are said, as by Genna to be stronger than the Leo's Taurus's, and any other mobile suit. Except the Gundams." Heero looked at her. "Who's Genna?" "Someone who I work for. I must contact her and the others." "Others?" "Yes, the others. I like to call them the B.G.'s." "Why?" "Because I just do. I'll reveal that to you in due time. We are part of the Agency that I work for, known more as spies and assassins." "Oh. What about the pilots? Should I call them now?" Relena nodded, turning towards the window. "Yes, then the reunion can start."  
  
******At Donako's...  
  
"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?!" Devin screamed in anger. "WHY DID YOU LET HER ESCAPE?" The servant cowered in fear. "Master Devin, Heero Yuy is gone too. he must have helped her escape." Devin was silent for a moment then turned to his father. Donako was lounging in a chair, flipping through the pages of a magazine, casually. "Father, what can I do?" Donako looked up and waved simply. "Devin my son, just go find her. After all, you are wiser than any of those Gundam pilots. You should capture her again and use her as ransom. It's that easy. Now, go." Devin waved to his father and left.  
  
Devin smiled evilly. "You will be mine once again Ms. Peacecraft, only this time, it won't be pretty. There will be no mercy."  
  
So Peeps what did ya think? I know it's been long and all but I hope you enjoy this! See ya!  
~DarkShinigami~  



	2. Years and Changes (part 7)

**Years and Changes...******

**Note to disclaimers: I do not and never will own Gundam wing. SO, PLEASE do not sue**   
**me. Thanks! Enjoy the fic!******

**~VEISHA~******

**Years and Changes...Part 7**   
**** ****

**Relena woke to the dark. She blinked, letting the darkness fill her eyes. "Heero? Heero**   
**are you here?" There was a movement on the other side of her bed. "Is that you Heero?"**   
**"Yeah." She slipped out of her bed. "You stayed. So, what time did you go to sleep last**   
**night?" "I didn't. I was up all night. Why?" "Just curious." Relena answered heading**   
**towards the bathroom. Minutes later the shower could be heard and also a couple of**   
**cuss words here and there. To think that I was about to give this all up for a lousy**   
**mission. God, I do really love Relena and no one will ever hurt her again. I swear it on my**   
**grave.> Heero stood up and waited by the balcony. He had been watching her all night.******

**Relena stepped out of the bathroom wearing a black vinyl tank top, black vinyl**   
**pants,black vinyl gloves, and black leather boots. (Just think Trinity's Matrix suit). Her**   
**hair was down and she had on black sunglasses and a trench coat. She looked at Heero**   
**and smiled.******

**Heero smiled back. He was wearing a black shirt, black pants, black boots, and a black**   
**trench coat. He slipped on his sunglasses. He walked over to Relena and handed her a**   
**machine gun(just think Neo's Matrix suit). "Take this. I'll meet you after the meeting. I**   
**need to speak with you. Personally."******

**Relena nodded and shoved the gun in her coat. They headed downstairs and met the**   
**pilots. "Okay, what's this about?" Trowa asked. Heero sat down and Relena began to**   
**speak. "Someone named Donako and Devin Mamioru are trying to destroy earth. They**   
**are known as the Crimzon Destroyers. If I'm right, I'm sure you've heard about them."**   
**She looked at all the pilots who nodded. "Well, anyway, they want more than the nation.**   
**They want all of you dead and they want, should I say, your partners."******

**Quatre looked puzzled at first but soon became horrified. "Dorothy! Oh my god! I left**   
**her at home with no prtection." Quatre exclaimed in a paranoid tone. "I left Cathy at the**   
**circus, but I'm sure she'll be fine until I get back. I hope." Wufei shook his head. "I have**   
**no one to worry about.". Relena was about to speak again when the door burst open.**   
**Duo stepped in.******

**"Have they taken her?" Relena asked. "Yeah. Yesterday morning. I have to get her back."**   
**Duo said. Trowa let out a loud gasp. "STAR! Oh shit! They might know about her!" He**   
**bolted out the door and was gone. Quatre fled to get Dorothy. Wufei stayed put and Duo**   
**did too. Suddenly tears began to slide down Duo's cheeks. He stood up and fled to the**   
**nearest bathrrom. Relena, Heero, and Wufei looked after him. "He's having a hard time, I**   
**take it." Relena said.******

**In the bathroom Duo wiped his tears away. "I'll be strong for you Hilde. I love you and I'll**   
**save you." He continued to sulk.******

**Relena and Heero sat in the living room waiting for Duo to come out. Wufei had said he**   
**needed to get something so he left. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Duo emerged**   
**from the bathroom. His eyes were red and his cheeks were tear stained. Heero felt**   
**sympathetic for his friend but didn't show it. Relena stood up and gave Duo a small hug.******

**"Duo," Relena started, "Hilde will survive. She did before and plus, I believe in her and**   
**you do too. Right Duo?" He nodded. "Yeah. I've got some business to take care of. See ya**   
**later." Duo said and was gone. Now Relena and Heero were alone. Heero turned to Relena**   
**and spoke. "Relena?" She looked at him and replied. "Yes Heero?" He started to speak**   
**then stopped. Relena smiled and scooted closer to him. "Heero?" He looked at her.**   
**"Hmm?"******

**She slipped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. "I have something to show**   
**you. "She whispered into his ear. He looked at her. She had an evil smile on her lips.**   
**Before he knew it, she had covered his lips with her own. After she broke the kiss, she**   
**spoke. "Heero, I know where Hilde is." Heero looked at her. "How come you didn't tell**   
**Duo?"******

**Relena sighed and pushed him away. "Because Duo would have gone and gotten himself**   
**killed." Heero thought a moment then nodded in agreement. She stood up and walked**   
**towards the door. Heero followed.******

**"Relena, Where are we going?" Heero asked. Relena didn't answer. Instead she pulled out**   
**a walkie talkie and spoke. "Tigress, we are headed towards Violet. I repeat we are headed**   
**towards Violet." A voice came over the communicator. "I read you Slash. I'll be there. I**   
**will pick up Olive." Relena whispered something and shoved the walkie talkie into her**   
**pocket. She turned to him. "Let's go." They drove of towards their destination.******

**In the forest...******

**Wufei walked into an empty house. Sally's supplies were gone and she was too. He**   
**stomped his foot in frustration and darted out to go look for her.******

**At Violet's...******

**Dorothy watched as a black jaguar pulled up into her driveway. She peeked into Quatre's**   
**door. He was leaning over the video phone talking away to a client. She crept past him**   
**and outside, just as the doors of the car opened. A woman dressed in black, with sandy**   
**blonde hair walked up to her.******

**"Hey Violet. Ready to go?" Relena said.******

**"Sure. Let's do go before Quatre has a fit." Dorothy said.******

**She wore a violet colored body suit. She had on violet leather boots, violet vinyl gloves,**   
**and a violet trenchcoat. She slipped on her sunglasses and got into the car. Heero got in**   
**after her. Dorothy smiled at him.******

**"Hello Heero." She said as she adjusted her gun belt.******

**Heero smirked and turned away. Relena raised and eyebrow and continued to drive. Soon**   
**they were in front of the circus where a woman in a tiger skinned looking body suit**   
**waited. she had on vinyl gloves and leather boots with the same pattern. She also wore a**   
**pair of sunglasses. Next to her was a woman with an hazel colored suit. Vinyl pants and**   
**shirt, gloves and leather boots covered her. She also had a pair of sunglasses on. They**   
**also had on their matching trenchcoats.******

**"Hey Slash. Everyone here?" Catherine asked.******

**Relena nodded. "Yeah, cept Hilde and Star. They won't be joining for reasons you already**   
**know."******

**Sally nodded as she sat down in the car. She reloaded her magnum and winked at**   
**Dorothy. Dorothy pulled out her machine gun and winked back. Catherine was adjusting**   
**her grenade launcher when Relena started the car. They were zooming down the highway**   
**when Relena pulled out a needle. Heero looked at her.******

**"What's that for Relena?" He asked.******

**She looked at him. "Now you'll know." She shoved the needle into Heero's arm and shot**   
**the liquid into his body. Heero gave her a look.******

**"Why the hell did you do that for?!" He asked angrily.******

**Relena simply smiled. "Sleep my love." She whispered as he fell asleep. She patted his**   
**head. An hour later they pulled up to a beatup looking house in the middle of nowhere.**   
**Sally, Catherine, Dorothy, and Relena dragged Heero into the house. They set him in a**   
**bed. Relena kissed his forehead and got another needle. She turned to woman with Fiery**   
**red hair.******

**"Star, is there enough sleeping solution in here?" Relena asked.******

**Star nodded. "Enough for the time you'll be gone."******

**Relena smiled. "If he wakes up, don't tell him where I am. I don't want him hurt." She**   
**turned to Heero and whispered. "I'll be back Heero. I just don't want you to be involved**   
**anymore. I'll be back love."With that she stuck the needle into his arm and watched him**   
**sleep. She kissed his forehead one more time before they left.******

**In no time they were on a shuttle headed towards their base. As soon as they arrived,**   
**Veisha greeted them.******

**"Slash, Tigress, Hazel, Violet, over here!" Veisha yelled from the computer console.******

**They walked over. Relena was about to ask a question when Cyrus gave her a big hug.******

**"SLASH! you came back! Where were you?" He asked.******

**Relena smiled. "Thanks for worryin Cyrus. At the Sank Kingdom. What's new?"******

**"Well, we have more information on the Capri and the Twin mobile dolls. They are much**   
**more highly advanced and somehow, the makers got hold of the Zero system." Veisha**   
**said.******

**"They what?!" Catherine asked with wide eyes. "How? We don't stand a chance now!"******

**"Calm down Tigress! We still do. Our Gundam's have the Zero system as well. We can**   
**take em." Relena said in a determined voice. I have to take them. For Heero's sake.>******

**"Well in that case, shouldn't we start getting the suits ready?" Sally asked.******

**"Yeah. That's probably a good idea Hazel." Dorothy said.******

**They walked towards the storage chamber and opened the big heavy metal doors. From**   
**outside they could see a faint light casting on their suits. Dorothy ran to hers and**   
**hugged its cool metal surface.******

**"Oh I missed you so much Cutter!" Dorothy said to her Gundam.******

**"I hope you still work Cable." Sally said as she gazed at her Gundam.******

**"...." Was Catherine's response to Cheetana, her Gundam.******

**"LIGHTNING! COME FORTH!" Relena cried. Lightning apperaed instantly in front of her.**   
**Relena patted the giant as if it were a kitten. She turned to Veisha and the others.******

**"We move out...NOW!" Relena said.******

**She jumped in her Gundam and readied the system. Veisha called Fushia forth and**   
**jumped in as did all the other girls. As they departed, Cyrus ran calling to them.******

**"Good Luck Slash!" Cyrus yelled. "ANd come back Veisha!"******

**Cyrus had developed well a little crush on Veisha. He just thought she was a great person. He wanted them to crush the Crimzon Destroyers. He knew they would. Meanwhile he occupied himself with checking on a girl named Star, a boy named Heero, and A girl named Hilde's gundam Midnight Stalker. He was told, by Veisha, to make sure that things were taken care of or she would have his head. He laughed and so did she. He knew they'd be good friends.******

**"Hey Cyrus!" Genna yelled from the computer. "Ya got a call from someone named star!"******

**Cyrus took the call. He spoke. "Hello?"******

**"Yeah this is Star reportinh for a...uh...Cyrus?" Star said uncertainly.******

**"This is he. What do you need?" He asked.******

**"Is there anyway you can get a hold of Slash? Heero starting to wake up and I don't have anymore sleep solution." Star said.******

**"Hold on. I'll try." Cyrus put her on hold and contacted Relena.******

**In Space...******

**"Take this you piece of shit!" Relena said slicing through a mobile doll. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I LOVE THIS!"**   
**"Calm down SLash. Don't over do it." Catherine said. "Besides, what will we have left to fight?"******

**"You're such a ham Tigress." Dorothy said. "Even I would know better than to say something corny like that! Especially to Slash the leader."******

**"Oh shut up Viloet!" Sally said as she blew a mobile doll up. "Like you've never said something stupid!"******

**"Have not!"******

**"Have too!"******

**"Have not!"******

**"Have too!"******

**"Shut up already!" Veisha yelled."We gotta concentrate guys. If we're gonna rescue Hilde for Duo AND destroy the Crimzon Destroyers we have to get a move on. Understand?"******

**"Yes." Was the response from all except Relena.******

**"Hey Slash? I didn't here your answer. Slash?" Vesiha asked. She looked out of her Gundam and saw Lightning had disappeared. "SLASH!"******

**At Donako's Base...******

**"Sir we have spotted Five Mobile suits headed over here. What should we do?"******

**"Get Devin and Max." Donako said.******

**The man ran and got Devin and Max. "Here sir."******

**"Devin, Max ah, how is our lovely lady prisoner?" He asked.******

**"She's fine father, but what did you need?" Devin asked.******

**"There are five mobile suits headed here. I know they are Gundam's but Not sure what model. I want you to send out the Twin's and the Capri's at once. We need the pilots and their gundams." Donako said.******

**"Yes Father, As you wish. Besides, I would love to see that trader Heero Yuy grovel at my feet when he finds out what I will do with his beloved Relena." Devin said.******

**In the prisoners cell...******

**Hilde sat on the cold floor, hugging her knees to her chest. Duo where are you, she thought? Sleep was about to claim her when she heard footsteps. They stopped in front of her door and than she heard it unlock. Hilde huddled into the corner and put on an angry look. WHat would they do to her now?******

**"Hello Miss Hilde." A sickeningly sweet voice said.******

**"Piss off Max." Hilde spat.******

**"Now now now Hilde dear. We shouldn't scorn those who care for us, should we?" Max said slapping her across the face.******

**"If you cared about me Max, you'd leave me alone. Besides, I love Duo. Not you and I never will so get over it." She said coldly.******

**"I will make you love me and that's final." Max said.******

**"Try me asshole. I'll never love you, I'll always lo-" Hilde was cut off.******

**Max had slapped his hand over her mouth and stuck a needle in her arm. She felt the needle and struggled.******

**"Nighty night Hilde. For now." Max whispered before she fell into a deep sleep.******

**(Well guys, what do ya think? Sorry I took so long. School and all. Ya know? Anyway, what's happening? Find out in the next exciting chapte of DragonBallZ...wait a minute...I MEAN YEARS AND CHANGES!)******

**~VEISHA~**   
****   
****   



End file.
